


I need a Doctor

by S0me_Tr1ckst3r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bandaid, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this cause I was sad lol, Ibuki Mioda - Freeform, Mikan Tsumiki - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, mikan x ibuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0me_Tr1ckst3r/pseuds/S0me_Tr1ckst3r
Summary: Ibuki wants cuddlesthat is all
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I need a Doctor

"Mikaaaaaaan" whined Ibuki. "Wha- what is it?" said Mikan as she quickly rushed over to Ibuki who was sprawled out on the couch.

"I need a doctooooor"

"Oh- well I- I'm not a doctor but I am a nurse so maybe I can help!" Said Mikan cheerfully. "What seems to be the problem?" "I'm super cold!" said Ibuki. Mikan nods.

"I'm also really tired"

  
"uhuh"

"I'm also super hungry"

"H- hungry?"

"Ya! And I am lonely"

"Oh, well it just sounds like you need some sleep and food-" Began Mikan before getting cut off by Ibuki "But I don't want food or sleep! Though food does sound good.." "O- oh- then what do you want?" asked Mikan. Ibuki, without saying a word, sat up and grabbed mikans arm, pulling her back onto the couch with her. Ibuki wrapped her arms around mikan and hugged her tight. "I- Ibuki we've been over this, if you want cuddles you can just a- ask" Said Mikan while being suffocated by Ibuki. "yaaaaa but it's no fun that way!" Joked Ibuki. 

Ibuki loosened her grip on Mikan a bit while still holding onto her. Mikan wrapped her arms around Ibuki and stuffed her face into Ibukis's chest. "I love you," said Ibuki, running her hand through Mikans' hair. "I love you too," said Mikan.

Ibuki and Mikan fell asleep in each others arms and when they woke up they went out and got food :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lol I hope you enjoyed this little story. I wrote this cause I was feeling stressed and BandAid is one of my comfort ships so ya lol. This was my first time writing these characters so sorry if it wasn't very good.


End file.
